Catching My Breath
by Jirapan
Summary: It's been 6 years since the glee club have had contact with Santana, but they all have been following her career for those years. After a premiere of her new song the radio announcer says that she is retiring due to health problems and to spend more time with her daughter. They visit and Rachel gets a surprise from Santana and her daughter.


_**Catching my breath, letting it go,**_

_**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**_

_**Now that you know, this is my life,**_

_**I won't be told what's supposed to be right**_

_**(Catch my breath)**_

_**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,**_

_**I ain't got time for that**_

_**(Catch my breath)**_

_**Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,**_

_**It's all so simple now**_

"_And that ladies and gentlemen was the premier Catch my Breath by Santana Lopez. It's said to be her very last song and single that she is doing before she goes into retirement. She didn't give reporters much to go on other than health issues and she wanted more time with her daughter, which was another shocking news for the fact that no one ever knew she had a child. Now here's Some Nights by FUN."_

Now this did come as a shock to all of Santana's old friends. They had no idea that Santana had a child, nor that she had a health problem that was forcing her to stop her career. So they all called one another and decided to make a visit to Santana's house.

**At Santana house a few weeks after radio announcement.**

"_Miss Lopez, you have some visitors here," _Santana gate keep called through the intercom of her house.

"You know Damian, you don't have to necessarily warn me anymore as long as they're not paparazzi or a crazy person then just let them in and have them knock," Santana chuckled.

"_Yes of course," _ he replied. Soon enough Santana heard her door bell. She walked over and opened and was shocked to see who was at the door.

"Oh wow," Santana muttered as she looked at all the old Glee club members.

"Why hello Santana," Quinn said with a smile and walked in everyone following her.

"Hello Quinn, glee people please make yourself at home," Santana muttered.

"Oh we will, so what this about your retirement?" Quinn asked sitting on her couch everyone sitting down on different furniture.

"I explained, I have a health issue and I want to spend more time with.."

"Mommy!" a little Latina girl came running down stairs and jumped into Santana's arms. Santana laughed and held her daughter close while she looked over the strangers.

"Emily, these are my old glee friends remember all the stories I told you about them?" Santana talked to her daughter while the others looked on in awe.

"So aunty Quinn, aunty Britty and ma-" Santana quickly covered her daughters mouth and smiled at her friends.

"Yes they are all here, guys this is my five year old Emily," Santana said to them. Quinn and Brittany had a look of adoration and appreciation.

"You… we're aunts?" Brittany gasped, Santana smiled at her.

"Of course you guys were by closest and best friends in the world," Santana said before setting Emily down, "why don't we introduce you huh?" Santana asked her. Emily nodded and looked at the group of people.

"Well this here is your aunty Quinn," Santana said pointing to Quinn who smiled to Emily and waved.

"This is your aunty Brittany," Emily smiled at Brittany.

"This is… Rachel," Santana sighed and looked at Rachel with a look only Brittany could decipher which made her grin widely. Emily smiled brightly and squealed before running to Rachel and hugging her legs. Rachel looked confused before her heart melted from the love the child was giving her. She picked Emily up and set her on her lap.

"Nice to meet you too," Rachel giggled while the child cuddled into Rachel. Santana smiled warmly at them before continuing on.

"The really tall guy is Finn," Santana said, Finn smiled at the little girl but in turn got a frown and glare from Emily.

"Sam, Tina, Mike," Santana pointed. Emily waved at them.

"This is your uncle Kurt," Santana continued, Kurt looked at Santana shocked and Santana just smiled at him.

"And Blaine and Sugar, Artie and Mercedes," Santana finished.

"Nice to meet you all," Emily murmured nuzzling into Rachel neck being shy.

"So I'm guessing the news on the radio brought you all here then," Santana said sitting down in the recliner.

"Yes, what health problems do you have Santana that is keeping you from continuing your career, you're a big hit everywhere," Quinn asked.

"My voice… I can't really sing anymore. My vocal cords are shot from over using them in my songs, the doc said it was due to over working and not stretching the muscles before putting on concerts. So all in all, because I scream at people a lot and I always thought that doing those stupid voice exercises were a waste of time I lost my ability to sing," Santana sighed and shook her head at herself.

"So you can't sing at all?" Tina asked saddened by the news.

"I can a little, but I have to stay in mid octave range I can't hit high notes or go too low," Santana said.

"Why don't you just do your songs in mid octave range?" Finn questioned her.

"Because, one that would be really boring after a while, everyone likes to hear those low sultry note and those nice high notes in songs every once in a while and two the more I sing and scream the worse they get. I could completely lose my voice from that and I want to be able to talk till I die," Santana answered.

"I'm going to miss your raspy voice," Rachel muttered unhappily. She was always enthralled by Santana's electric voice and her vocal range, envied even because she wasn't able to bring that kind of rasp to her own voice.

"Yeah, you were one of the best singers," Sugar said and nodded.

"Thanks… but I think its Emil's bed time," Santana said looking at her daughter who was falling asleep against Rachel's chest. Rachel looked down and smiled and then looked up when Santana stood from the chair.

"Let me," Rachel said and stood, Santana smiled and nodded before sitting down. Rachel walked upstairs with Emily in her arms and walked down the hall looking in various rooms before finding Emily's. It was mostly purple, dark purple which must have been an influence of Santana knowing that she wasn't too fond of light colors. She pulled the covers on the bed back and laid her down before tucking her in. Rachel was about to walk out when she heard Emily call to her. Rachel turned and looked at the little girl.

"Mama Rachel, I'm glad you're here. Mommy has been sad a lot and I know you can make her happy again," Emily muttered sleepily before crashing. Rachel stood their shocked, looking at the little girl.

_Did she really just call me mama? _Rachel questioned herself, she walked down stairs briskly and saw Santana smiling at the others talking about a few moments in her career that was making everyone laugh. Rachel stood at the entryway of the kitchen and Santana looked up and her brow furrowed in confusion. Rachel gestured for Santana to follow her into the kitchen. Santana excused herself and followed Rachel.

"What's up, everything alright with Emily?" Santana asked worried.

"She's fine, but I'm curious as to why she called me mama Rachel," Rachel said and rose her brow in questioning. Santana's eyes widened comically before looking away and having Rachel swear that she was blushing.

"Uh, um about that," Santana stuttered over her words.

"Yes Santana continue," Rachel egged.

"Well, you see I may have feelings for you and while telling Emily the stories I made you out to behersecondmother," Santana rushed. It was Rachel's turn for her eyes to widen.

"Why?" is all that Rachel asked.

"Why what?" Santana questioned back.

"Why did you make me be her second mother, I thought surely if anyone was going to take that role it would be Brittany," Rachel elaborated.

"Why would it be Brittany?" Santana asked confused.

"Well, last time I check you still loved her and she was your best friend. Besides we haven't talked for six years Santana," Rachel said.

"Well like you said six years, but I told you I have feelings for you," Santana said.

"And when exactly did these feelings start?" Rachel asked a little nervous.

"Um, when I was trying to get Brody out of the picture," Santana mumbled under her breath.

"WHAT? Santana it's been seven years since then, why didn't you ever tell me?' Rachel said shocked.

"Well, I figured you were still in love with Finn, and then I got my big break and we kinda stopped talking. Plus I was a little afraid of the rejection," Santana answered.

"You had no idea if I was going to reject you or not and you know whose fault it is for why we lost contact in the first place," Rachel huffed. Santana dropped her head slightly.

"I know, but… I was trying to get over you, it hurt being in love when you were still in love when someone else," Santana said. Rachel looked at her and thought about what she said before smiling sweetly at Santana. Santana looked at her in confusion. Rachel stepped forward and leaned forward giving Santana a soft kiss on her lips. Santana stood there in shock when she felt the lips she's fantasied about for seven years. Rachel pulled back and looked at Santana who looked down at her and smiled before dipping and kissing Rachel. Rachel smiled and returned the kiss. It slowly started getting more heated to a point where Santana had Rachel against the counter, pinning her. Rachel's tongue swiped across Santana's lips and Santana graciously accepted the movement and opened her mouth. Their tongues met in a slow dance.

"Ahem," they heard a voice. Santana pulled back quickly and looked at who it was along with Rachel to see Brittany standing there with a smirk.

"Brittany how may we assist you," Rachel said pushing Santana away a little before fixing her shirt.

"Oh nothing, it's just everyone was wondering where you two went to," Brittany said.

"We'll be there in a second Britt," Santana said.

"Mmkay, fyi though that was totally hot," Brittany winked and left. Santana and Rachel laughed a little. At least it was Brittany who found them rather than someone like… Finn.

**Catch My Breath – Kelly Clarkson**

**Mistakes are mine and please review**


End file.
